forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Androlynne
| type-GW = Layer | shape-size-GW = Finite | gravity-GW = Normal | time-GW = | morphic-GW = | element-energy-GW = | alignment-GW = | magical-GW = | layers-GW = | layer-number-GW = 471 | location-GW = the Abyss | refs-GW = | inhabitants = | deities = | locations = | organizations = | settlements = | usethe = | useon = }} Androlynne was the 471st layer of the Abyss. It was one of the least accessible layers. Androlynne was ruled by the demon lord Pale Night. Description Androlynne, although located deep within the Abyss, was a surreal realm of bright colors and lush, if alien, vegetation. Notable Locations The layer of Androlynne was well-mapped and stable for a layer of the Abyss. Notable locations included: ; Boldybingian Woods : A lush forest where most good creatures first arrived on the layer by way of stable gates to the Upper Planes. Although safe, the eladrin children were kept away from it due to the risk of one discovering a gate that it could not use; the resulting melancholy could be a disaster for the celestial forces. ; Eddleston's Blessing : A small town that was viewed a safe zone due to an ancient legend, one that had thankfully not been put to the test. ; Golmendicoria : The capital city of the demonic forces, Golmendicoria was a dark town of crooked towers and cracked stone streets. The most important building was the Golmendicorian War College, in which the demons stubbornly plan important battles despite the celestials' penchant for breaking into the place. ; Hoppenstain Run : A river that served as a natural divider between the lands still ruled by Pale Night and those controlled by celestials. It banks were the primary front of the war. ; Lake Lambrador : A haunted lake just south of Mother's Mountain. ; Melantonberg : A pastoral town full of bright, colorful gardens, Melantonberg was the rallying point of the children's defenders. Approximately 40 children lived in the town itself. There was no formal government, with the defenders following the oft-immature dictates of the children, who they viewed as the hosts, and the defenders as honored guests. ; Mother's Mountain : The only location on the layer that remained from its previous appearance, it was the sometime-home of Pale Night herself. A labyrinth carved into the mountain contained a portal to her citadel in the Endless Maze. ; Pascorel : A goodly town situated close to the battle lines. ; The Fen of Ill Odor : A horrid swamp that was the domain of the darkweaver Valastigor. Inhabitants and a group of eladrin prepare for battle in Androlynne.]] The peculiar situation in Androlynne, that of a cold war between the forces of Pale Night and the celestial forces. The forces of Pale Night were mostly demons, led by such generals as the jovoc Sneer and the glabrezu Vulgorger. Another of her agents was the sinister Valastigor. The celestial eladrin children who were bound to the layer remained eternally young due to Ascodel's pact. Their protectors were mostly other celestials, including ki-rin, foo creatures, hollyphants, couatl, moon dogs, and other celestial eladrin. Other good creatures also dwelled there as allies. History Long ago, when the celestial eladrin warred against and destroyed the obyriths, the obyrith lord Pale Night made a pact with the Royal Consort Ascodel. The pact was a trick, however, that wound up condemning an entire generation of eladrin children to be trapped in a colorless nightmare realm for Pale Night and her allies to hunt down and kill off at their leisure. However, despite the layer's supposed inaccessibility, celestials began to make their way into the layer, determined to defend the doomed eladrin. Appendix References